Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wirelessly controlled electrical appliances. The present disclosure relates more particularly to wirelessly controlled light assemblies and corresponding light switches.
Description of the Related Art
Electric lights are used to supply light inside of homes, in public areas, in commercial areas, and in many other settings. Commonly, electric lights receive power from an AC power source such as standard 120 V AC supplied to most homes by an electrical grid. Conventional electric lights are typically turned on and off by manipulating a switch that couples the electric light to the power supply.
In recent years some electric lights have included wireless receivers that enable the electric light to be turned on and off wirelessly by someone operating a special wireless transmitter that sends wireless commands to the electric light. However, this can cause confusion and inconvenience for those accustomed to using conventional light switches.